Colors' influence on ninja turtles
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: Each color influences our lives in sort a way. Let's see the effect on our fav ninjas


**Colors' influence on ninja turtles.**

"Hey Don"

"Hmm?"

"Do you really like purple?"

The genius turtle wasn't expecting his youngest brother to ask something like that. Sure Mikey liked to talk while Don worked on his projects and the latter usually let him speak till he got tired; most of the time Mikey's conversations were about his comics or his videogames or some new program on TV. But this topic was… quite interesting.

"I mean, your mask is purple and almost everything yours is… well… purple!" Mikey said "Do you like it?" he asked.

"I made myself the same question…" Don said while cleaning his hands "…I started checking some articles on the internet and I found this"

The genius turtle walked to his lab and turned on his laptop. A few typing and Don showed the screen to Mikey.

"_Color meaning, Symbolism and Psychology_… sounds kinda boring" the prankster said. Don chuckled and clicked on the word _"Purple"_

"Here is what I found: Purple embodies the balance of red's stimulation and blue's calm. With a sense of mystic and royal qualities, purple is a color often well liked by very creative or eccentric types…" Don read.

"…and is the favorite color of adolescent girls! HAHAHAHA!" Mikey laughed while reading the last part of the paragraph.

"Very funny. But may I tell you purple is mostly the color of kings and royal families?" Don replied.

"AND TEEN GIRLS!" Mikey laughed harder for a while.

"You're done?" Don asked after a few minutes.

"Ok, ok… keep it going" Mikey said breathless.

"Purple calms the mind and nerves, offers a sense of spirituality and encourages creativity" Don continued.

"Which is true in your case" Mikey added.

"Purple is the color to The Crown Chakra, also known as the Sahasrara, is located at the top of the head. It's linked to the crown of the head, the nervous system, and the brain, and is representative of pure thought"

"And now the mystery of why you're a genius is finally solved!" Mikey said cheerfully.

"I wouldn't say that but… could be" Don chuckled.

"What does it says about me?" Mikey rested his chin on his hand.

"Let me see… Orange: A close relative of red, sparks more controversy than any other hue. There is usually strong positive or negative association to orange and true orange generally elicits a stronger "love it" or "hate it" response than other colors. Fun and flamboyant orange radiates warmth and energy"

"Yeap, that's me!" Mikey grinned.

"Orange stimulates activity, appetite… hehe, this is so you… and encourages socialization" Don kept reading.

"TOTALLY ME! Now I totally loooove my color!" Mikey cheered "What else, what else?"

"Orange is the color of the Sacral Chakra, also known as Svadhisthana. This chakra is located beneath the naval. The Sacral Chakra is linked to free fertility and inherent creativity. Hmm… I think you use that creativity when you pull pranks" Don smirked.

"Looky that! In China and Japan, orange is used to symbolize happiness and love. Well, I'm always happy and I totally love everyone!" Mikey said while hugging Klunk who had just arrived "Except our enemies"

"Duh!" Don rolled eyes.

"Hey does it say something about Leo's color?" Mikey asked while petting Klunk.

"Sure: Blue is seen as trustworthy, dependable, and committed…" Don said.

"Leo indeed" both brothers said in unison.

"The color of ocean and sky, blue is perceived as a constant in our lives. As the collective color of the spirit, it invokes rest and can cause the body to produce chemicals that are calming. However, not all blues are serene and sedate"

"Leo again" Mikey chuckled.

"Blue is the coolest color; it is often the chosen color by conservative people. It is the calming color that makes it a wonderful color to use in the home, especially for babies. Dark blue is the color of truth and moderation"

"Why everything on that page says "_Leo, Leo, Leo, Leo" _over and over again?" Mikey laughed. Klunk purred lazily on his owner's lap.

"Blue is the color of the Throat Chakra, also known as Visuddha.  
>This chakra is located in the throat. It is linked to the throat, neck, hands, and arms. The Throat Chakra is connected with speech and hearing, and encourages spiritual communication" Don continued.<p>

"No wonder why he's so good at speeches… and lectures, ew!" Mikey shivered at the thought.

"Wanna know about Raph's color?" Don asked.

"Is that a question dude? OF COURSE I WANNA!" Mikey grinned.

"Red has more personal associations than any other color. Recognized as a stimulant; catches people's attention, indicates danger or emergency and symbolizes heat and fire. Increases enthusiasm…" Soon, Don was interrupted.

"What? But Raph's always moody and cranky! Enthusiasm? Really?" Mikey exclaimed in disbelief.

"He's not always angry, Mikey" Don replied.

"But most of the time, yes" Mikey replied back.

"I still disagree but anyway… red stimulates energy and can increase the blood pressure, respiration, heartbeat, and pulse rate. Encourages action and confidence. Provides a sense of protection from fears and anxiety"

"Now that is true!" Mikey smirked. Color influenced or not, Mikey always felt how his fears disappeared when he was near his red masked brother.

"Red is the warmest of all colors. It is the color chosen by extroverts and one of the top picks of males. On the negative side red can mean temper or anger"

"Raph… most definitely" again, both brothers agreed on the topic. Don continued reading.

"It's the color associated with the Root Chakra at the base of the spine. This chakra deals with life at the level of practicality. It is responsible for maintaining the body's heat and has a relationship with the circulatory system. And red represents beauty in many languages and cultures, including Russia"

"Raph and beauty in the same sentence? Excuse me if I laugh my shell out… cuz that's what I'm gonna do!" Mikey said before breaking into another laughing fit.

"So… your doubts all dissipated?"

"Uh huh" Mikey nodded.

"By the way… why did you ask that?" Don asked.

"Curiosity" Mikey shrugged "Speaking about colors… what does it says about pink?"

"Pink is the color of happiness and is sometimes seen as lighthearted… wait a sec, why pink?" Don gave his youngest brother a quizzical look.

"Cuz I'm gonna need a new argument next time I prank Raph with pink paint" Mikey giggled.

"MIIIIKEEEEYYYY!"

In that moment, the lab's door bursted open revealing a furious Raph wearing a pink dyed bandanna.

"I guess now is a good time to put in practice what you have learned" Don said with a smirk as he saw Mikey's face turn pale at the sight of a very angry Raph.

* * *

><p><em>*sigh*<em> Gotta love that goofball_ *wink*_

Reviews pwease?


End file.
